That Trespass Against Us
by Jokerfest
Summary: With your memory gone what can you possibly do about anything," she asked. "Take care of you, love you." What if all the memory was gone, would love still go beyond that? The Merc With a Mouth is about to find out and so is Rona. Sequel to My Sins.
1. Part of the Truth

**Alright here is the new fic as promised. I hope that you enjoy the ride and as always I stake no ownership over the Marvel characters. Oh yeah and of course comments are very welcome.**

Awkward was finding a stain on your shirt after just finishing a business meeting.

Awkward was falling down the stairs on your first date and the date laughing accidentally.

Awkward was saying congratulations to someone who was fat, not pregnant.

There was something that was not awkward. That something was living in the same house as your husband and your ex-boyfriend whom was suffering from amnesia, whilst carrying the child of one of them. There really wasn't a word for what that situation was, well, maybe one word, if you happened to be Rona. That one word was screwed. She was definitely screwed.

After the rescue from the hotel, she and Wade got her sister and checked out of the hotel and made a run for it. The three of them drove quickly back home. The trip was made mostly in silence. When they got to her sister's house, the three of them got out, not really looking at one another.

"What now," Margie asked slowly.

Wade shrugged not really sure what to say.

"I don't know, I mean he doesn't remember anything."

"Nothing, nothing at all? But what about the-"

"Not right now," Rona said hastily.

"Look you don't have t' do this, Rona. I'm a big boy I can take care of myself."

"What's your middle name?"

"Uh-"

"Where's your house?"

"Well-"

"Wade, you don't have a memory and until then you're staying with me."

Wade looked at her and nodded slowly. Wade watched as Rona turned to her sister. The two of them looked completely hopeless in face of the situation. Really, what could they have done? Even this close to her he still didn't know if he wanted to drop into Rona's life. He couldn't remember her, only flashes of the past came up. She loved him, he knew that but how did he feel about her?

"You don't have t' do this for me, Rona. I don't remember any of this, you, me, I don't recognize any of it."

"I know that. I also know that you saved my life. Even if...even if you don't remember a thing, I still owe you."

The last part had hurt her, he knew that. He watched her purple and grey eyes close as she took a deep breath. She opened them and looked at him, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Let's just get home."

* * *

"Two months! Rona this ridiculous! It's not-it's not normal!"

"Don't you think I know that! I know what it is but he can't leave!"

"Dammit Rona this won't work!"

"David, it has to! It-Oh!"

Rona sat down on the bed hastily pressing her hand to her belly. The baby kicked just beneath her fingers, startling her. Another kick made her hiss in pain and she squeezed her eyes shut until it faded.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

" S'not your fault, just woke her up I think." She patted her stomach and hummed softly to calm the baby down. The baby stilled and she let out a breath. David knelt beside her on the bed, laying his larger hand over hers. The fight went out of her almost instantly as he muttered sweet nothings to their child. He really did love the idea of being a father and she had done nothing to dissuade him of the idea, including telling Wade that he may be the father. How could she tell him after all that he'd been through? She could just see that conversation unfolding. Hey, I know that you can't remember anything about your previous life but I just wanted you to know that I'm probably pregnant with your child. Oh what's that? I'm a crazy lying bitch, well I already knew that. Yeah, that conversation couldn't happen.

"I'm sorry, Rona, he can stay. I know that he's...well y'know, but I trust you."

And then there was the guilt. David had bent over backwards to accept Wade into their home. She should be grateful that she had David in her life after all the lies she had told. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him anymore. She moved her hand away and looked up at him.

"I'll talk to him, right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, help me up?"

He did, of course he did and he let her leave the room.

She went down the stairs carefully, almost in a waddling manner. She went to the kitchen and saw Wade there sitting at the table. He looked up when he saw her come in, a soft look in his eyes. Even though the rest of his face had been damaged the eyes were still the same. Still the ones that she could drown herself in. She shook her head and continued to the table. She pulled out a chair and sat as comfortably as she was able.

"We need t' talk."

"I know, heard the, uh, dramatized version upstairs."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No big, the little man just wants what's his. Can't say I blame him." He looked at her intently and she blushed under his gaze. Looking down at her stomach she continued to talk.

"I know that you don't remember much but you still have t' make an effort to get out there. I don't mind helping you, not at all but with the new baby almost here..."

"Is the baby mine?"

"What!?"

"The baby. I've been thinkin' about why you let me stay, why you kissed me back at the hotel. I've been thinkin' about why I woulda went to Stryker if I already knew he was a bastard. I've been thinkin' about it Rona and the only reason I can come up with is _you_...and the baby."

"Wade-"

"You told me I was dying of cancer and I went to see him. Did I come t' you first?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because even with most of my brain missing I know that I want you. I know that y'want me and I _know_ that something happened with us, somethin' Dave doesn't know."

"And what if there was," Rona whispered, "with your memory gone what can you possibly do about anything?"

"Take care of you, love you."

"But how? You don't-"

He stood up, the chair scraping against the floor. She felt her heart thud in her chest as he approached her. His muscled arms were lined with black tattoos. They moved against the sinuous flesh as his fingers touched her face. She thought he would kiss her, the way his eyes watched her mouth, but instead he did the most curious thing. He knelt down and kissed her stomach and she felt it through her nightgown as if she hadn't been wearing it at all. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Just like that she had fallen for the man again.

"I can't seem t' stop, Rona. I don't know how t' stop."

"You said that t' me, before you left. You said that t' me a few months before when...when we were about t' make love."

She waited silently, to see how he'd react. He looked up at her again, moved so that he was standing over her. He tilted her chin up until she was looking up at him and then he kissed her. There were new scars, that she could feel as his lips reacquainted himself with hers but how she felt was still the same. She always got a little stupid when he kissed her which is probably why she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. His tongue moved into her mouth with a quick predatory grace, making her squirm in her seat. She let him taste before doing her own exploration, letting her tongue move against his.

Then her living reminder moved faintly and she pulled away.

"We can't, we can't."

"Babe, I can't die, I can teleport, and I'm under the strong suspicion that I got lasers in my eyes, who says we can't."

"I do," and the two turned to see David in the doorway arms folded tightly over his chest.


	2. Revelations

**And so the next chapter has come up, and you have no idea how hard it was to do, considering all the homework I let pile up. Anyway, this should at least stew with you guys for a week, anymore things for me to do and I'll burn out. But yeah as always read, enjoy, and review.**

"David..."

"How long y'been standing there, Dave?"

"Long enough to see you two exchange words about the baby not being mine. Long enough to know you cheated on me."

"Oh God," Rona whispered as she covered her mouth. Wade watched her skin pale at what she had done. He had been ready to keep quiet about the whole thing until Rona was ready but now it looked as if she was going to have to be ready now. He wasn't sure if he should put a hand on her shoulder or not. Well, considering his tongue had been in her mouth, what was a shoulder between...friends? Lovers? Parents? Anyway, he decided to put his hand on her shoulder.

"When were you going to tell me, Rona?"

"I-I didn't want t' tell you," she said slowly, "because I didn't want t' hurt you."

"Hurt me? You slept with him! You slept with him, when? That time when he ran out of our house naked?"

"No, after that. You were at work."

"So, he came back."

"Yes."

Wade wasn't sure how to defend her. He didn't remember any of what happened and couldn't offer any help or even add to the story. Maybe he should have asked Stryker if his memory loss was reversible or at least permanent.

"Look, Dave-"

"David!"

"David, she's been trying to do right by the both of us. She says she doesn't know who the father is, we can find out once and for all. If it's yours I'll go-"

"Wade, you can't!"

"Yes, I can Rona and I will, if it's his. But if the kid's mine-"

David crossed his arms sensing a challenge. "You'll what?"

"I'll be around a lot longer, a more permanent fixture in your life."

"She's my wife! You're-you're some lunatic that she met in college! You don't get to say anything about what goes on in this house you sick fuck!"

"David, stop it!"

"And Rona, I can't-I can't believe that you betrayed our marriage like this!"

"I'm sorry," she said even more brokenly. She was crying now and Wade's heart clenched at her pain. Even if he couldn't remember anything he knew that he would never want to see her hurt. Memories or not he loved her. He looked up at David and glared.

"You're hurting her. Stop it, now."

"I'm _hurting_ her? I remember you, from the wedding. You destroyed any chance of her being happy that day! When I first met her she was barely together I took care of her! _You_ left!"

"I'm not leaving now."

"Mutant or not, you are out of my house!"

"So, now we've hit the real problem."

"Yeah, we've hit the real problem, monsters like you!"

"David, please," Rona said standing shakily. She went to his side, much to Wade's disappointment, taking his hand. He looked down at her his eyes sad. Wade hadn't thought it had affected the other man that much. Perhaps, he really was the unwanted guest, the person that didn't belong.

"David, there's more that I have t' tell you. More about me. I'm...I'm a mutant, just like Wade."

"A mutant, you can't be! We've been together for years, I would have known if you were a-a-one of them."

"It's not as outstanding as Wade's but it's there."

Wade watched as David gulped nervously. The man was suddenly afraid of his wife, interesting.

"What is it?"

"Your blood pressure is a little high, the muscles in your back are a little overworked, you have a headache, mostly on the right side of your-"

He jerked away from her as if she had electrocuted him. She whimpered and swallowed the sound down, with a pained expression on her face. She wiped her eyes and waited for her husband to calm down.

"You-you're doing this!"

"No, I can only-"

"You want t' kill me, don't you?"

"No! David!"

Wade watched as she reached for him again and David pushed her away. Hard. She fell back against the table a low grunt of pain escaping her lips. And just like that Wade had his hand around David's throat. He wasn't sure why that was his first response, only knew that it was the only one he could think to do. Certainly it would be easy to crush the spineless whining bastard.

"Wade, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because you promised you wouldn't kill anyone anymore. You promised."

He let go, watched as the paling face regained some color. "Get the fuck out," he said quietly. The man looked at him as if he would fight him, but Wade smirked cruelly letting his eyes glow a little red. Sure, he wasn't going to laser the man, but David didn't know that did he? David paled and headed towards the door, grabbing his coat from the closet as he left. It was only thirty seconds before he heard the starting of the car. Quick man, Wade thought to himself, didn't even see him go for the keys. When he was sure David was gone he turned back to Rona. She was sitting quietly in the chair, her face devoid of emotion.

"Babe?"

She said nothing and the only movement that Wade could see was the shaking of her body as she struggled to regain control. He knelt in front of her, trying to take one of her hands in his. She let him take her hand but did nothing else, didn't wrap her fingers around his. Her eyes weren't even focused on him, just staring outward, someplace he couldn't see.

"Rona, please."

"Did you...see the way he looked at me?"

Oh shit.

"Babe, it's alr-"

She chuckled and shook her head, she began to laugh harder her fingers squeezing his tightly.

"I mean-did you-oh God-did you see!" Wade felt as if his own heart would break as tears mingled with her laughter. Her other hand was cupped around her cheek as she leaned over the table top, laughing.

"I mean, how _funny_ that he preferred me-preferred me sleeping with _you_ to being a mutant!"

"'Ro it's-"

"I mean adultery over mutancy, my God! Can you-can you believe it! God! Goddamn him!"

And then he heard the laughter slowly morph into loud sobs. Tears splattered on the counter and rolled down her arm as she completely broke down. Her whole body shuddered as she snatched her hand from his and laid on the table. The sound she made made Wade feel sick. He put his hand on her back and rubbed gently and when it didn't work hugged her awkwardly as she cried. He kissed her hair, her forehead, and murmured gentle nonsense to her. She didn't stop and so he pulled out the chair and scooped her up.

"It hurts," she sobbed as her face leaned into his chest.

"I know, babe. I'm sorry."

* * *

He carried her to the guest room up the stairs, not once making a fat joke. He opened the door awkwardly with one hand and then when he got to the bed laid her down. Rona watched as he took of his shirt and threw it on the floor carelessly. He got onto the bed and let her lie on his chest the way she used to. Her stomach made it a weird fit but eventually she found a way to be comfortable. She could feel his heartbeat steadily, could sense all the inner workings of his body as she laid her palm on his chest.

He was Wade Wilson, super strength, laser vision, teleportation, advanced healing, strong heart, no memory, and still riddled with cancer. She could feel the battle that raged between his healing abilities and the disease, could feel it move against her fingertips.

"Do you like me...even though I'm fat?"

She felt his abs clench as he laughed.

"Seriously," he chuckled as he looked down at her.

"Do you still like me, this way?"

"I don't care if the kid's mine y'know. I don't care because it's your kid. I don't care if you gain two hundred pounds, don't care if you get stretch marks or you waddle like a duck. You're beautiful t' me, 'Ro."

"Then make me forget, just for a little while. I need," she didn't know how to ask so she stopped. He sat up and looked down at her and she watched him nervously. She needn't have worried. He only moved so that he could lean over and kiss her. He wrapped an arm beneath her and helped her sit up as his mouth moved over hers. She whimpered as he tugged on her lips playfully. He laughed softly into the kiss and let his tongue enter her mouth. His hands were busy too, dragging the nightgown up from the waist tugging upwards. She couldn't help it, she still felt like a cow. She cried softly as they kissed. He pulled away and looked at her, saw the tears.

"Is it him?"

"No it's-you don't remember what I used t' look like and now you have t' see me like this."

"Would it help if I said I don't fuckin' care? Would it help if I told you for the past two months I've been thinkin' about you naked?"

"It helps," she said softly as she looked at him. She looked at him and then she touched his face, her fingers touched his lips, moved down his neck, tracing the lines of his tattoo. All this had happened because she had been too afraid to keep him. Even now, she wasn't sure if it was really fair. He couldn't recall anything, what relationship could be built on that? She pulled away and let out a small sigh.

"For now, could you just hold me?"

"What changed your mind," he asked quietly as his fingers touched his neck. She could have kicked herself for her insensitivity.

"No, of course-Wade, I love you. It's just that you don't know me and it wouldn't be fair for me to do this with you if you don't know what you're getting into."

"I do know. I heard your voice in my head, when I couldn't even remember my own fuckin' name. I know that I ain't the same guy but I know I need you. I know it like I know my swords, I _know_ you."

He kissed her softly on the forehead and brushed his lips against hers. It was so familiar it hurt. He turned so that his arm was on her stomach his head over hers. His voice washed over her as he spoke softly.

"I can wait for you, Rona. You waitin'?"

"I'm waiting, so is she," Rona said her hand joining his on her stomach.


	3. He Gave Her a Day

**Alright, this is sort of a filler chapter I admit but it was certainly fun reading it. The hard part comes next, of course when everything falls apart. But for now I hope that you enjoy and review at the end. Oh yeah and I do not own any Marvel characters or Friday the 13th.**

She woke up, aching all over in general. She tried to move but found that she couldn't. When she opened her eyes and looked down and saw an arm thrown over her stomach. Perfect tanned skin marred by black ink, no question it was Wade holding her. Which meant that David certainly wasn't there.

David.

Oh God, for ten blissful seconds she had forgotten about last night. Now, with the rising sun there were a whole slew of questions and decisions that she was going to have to work out. The large hand on her stomach moved gently, caressing her skin. She looked over at Wade, once again baffled by all the changes. The brown hair that looked slightly boyish but still managed to be sexy, was gone. His eyes were scarred black, as if burned. His mouth was still the same shape, but scars lined his mouth resembling stitches. She could understand why he still grimaced when he walked by mirrors, still touched his face without realizing it. She understood but to her it didn't matter, he was still the same beneath it all. He just needed help, help that she couldn't give him.

She reached out and touched his skin, ran her fingers down his cheeks, over his mouth. She gasped when his hand grabbed her smaller one. He smiled and brought her fingers to his lips. She shivered beneath the sensation of his kiss, smiling back softly.

"Mornin'," he whispered.

"Morning."

He traced her belly more precisely now, his thumb moving in slow circles. Her hormones must have been seriously out of whack because shocks of desire traveled throughout her entire body. She had to force herself to concentrate.

"We have things t' do today, Wade."

"I know, just enjoyin' the moment while it lasts."

"Uh huh sure. Let me up, gotta pee."

"Too much info babe."

"Whatever, there's a human being making itself very comfortable over my bladder, deal with it."

"Yes, ma'am."

Wade helped her into a sitting position and she accepted the helping hand gratefully. Lord knew she was going to need a lot more help when she got even bigger. Just thought creeped her out and thrilled her at the same time. She was going to get bigger! She stood up slowly and headed out of the room to her bedroom, halfway down the hall she stopped. That had been her and David's room. She couldn't go in there now, not after last night had ended so badly. She stood there, palm over her stomach looking at the door. It was stupid to be afraid of going in but that was how she felt.

"It's just a room," he whispered gently into her ear.

"Bullshit. It is _not_ just a room!"

"Look, I know you're freaking out about David-"

"Freaking out! I am _not_ freaking out! This right here is complete, fucking chaos! What am I supposed t' do? What now? If you're the father I'm stuck with someone who doesn't know a damn thing about me and a wanted man. If David's the father, I'm looking at a painful divorce and a knockdown dragout fight over child custody! I'm fucked! Royally and utterly fucked!"

"And freaking out."

Rona snorted, half laughed and half sobbed, because he was right. She was freaking out, freaking out in rare form, just at the sight of the bedroom. She couldn't help it though. From here on out things were going to be more than hard, they'd be nigh impossible.

"And freaking out," she repeated carefully.

"What's in there?"

"Y'know, my stuff."

"What do you need?"

"I just...want to take a bath without feeling guilty. Just half an hour of zero guilt is all I'm askin'."

"Zero guilt, huh? You workin' today?"

"Yeah, what time is-"

"Call out."

Rona raised an eyebrow at Wade. She would have crossed her arms too but the effect would have been lost on a stomach like hers.

"You can't be serious."

"Y'know surprisingly I am. Call out sick, spend the day with me. We'll laugh, we'll cry, we'll bitch, we'll moan, but it'll involve absolutely no guilt."

"Wade-"

"I promise. Come on babe, one day, nothing too horrible right?"

She looked up at his eyes, really looked. She believed in that look he was giving her. It was the same look he had given her when she'd first found out how he felt about her. It was the look he had given her that night in bed, before he'd left to find Stryker. She sighed and he chuckled, a large grin on his face.

"Alright, now should we, ah, teleport to the phone or can you handle the stairs?"

"Up yours, you jerk."

"Hormones takin' over? Because I know it's not PM-"

"Wade," she laughed as she playfully shoved him. He laughed too, his hand taking hers in his easily. They went down the stairs together, him laughing at her waddle only part of the way down.

* * *

"Now, this is cute. How can you not find this cute?"

"Because it looks like the rest of the damn clothes! And why pink?"

"She's a girl, Wade."

"And what? Chicks don't like blue?"

Wade picked up a tiny baseball outfit and let her look at it. There was even a matching blue cap. She snatched it from his hands and put it on the rack.

"We are not crossdressing the baby!"

"Uh huh, just humiliating her."

"Wade!"

"Rona!"

"How 'bout something in yellow?"

Wade all prepared to fight for the right to clothe a baby in any color, stopped mid-rant. He looked at the cute little jumper that was a soft creamy yellow. A little cartoon monkey was on the front. He thought of Rona's little girl wearing it, lying in soft blankets while her mother held her close.

"Okay...but some in red too?"

"Yeah, I think they have some in this section over here."

* * *

"Go ahead, try it."

"Wade, I am not eating that."

"It's not even that bad. 'Sides aren't pregnant woman, supposed to eat random shit?"

"Random you jackass, not raw."

"Same thing. Go ahead open up."

"For the love of-fine!"

Rona opened her mouth, eating the tuna roll quickly. She chewed the sushi slowly and finally swallowed. She could feel Wade's eyes on her, watching for any reaction. Finally, she looked back up at him.

"What else is there?"

Wade grinned and opened the menu, eager to please.

* * *

"Oh my-oh my God, that is fuckin' sick!"

"Wade quiet down," Rona hissed.

"Oh, FUCK ME!"

"Wade," Rona practically growled.

"Oh come on that asshole's face looks way worse than mine!"

"_Shhhhh_," a person said in front of them. Rona blushed and glared at Wade. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. She crossed her arms and he snorted.

"Babe, your belly gets in the way."

"Hun, if you don't shut the fuck up, I can make it so you look more like Jason."

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah?"

"And so's the fact that a guy named Wade died at the very beginning. Trying to send a message?"

"Yeah, shut the fuck up and watch the movie or you'll be more like the Wade on-screen."

"_Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave."_

Rona looked over at Wade and glared. He had the decency to blush.

"Sorry."

* * *

"Can't believe it."

"What, I can't help it. You know I can't."

"Still, that was fucking awkward."

"Well, that's what you get for makin' me laugh so hard. I told you it'd happen."

"Babe, babies piss themselves."

"Oh yeah, and so do the women that carry them, now go fuckin' buy me some new pants."

"What size," Wade said wiggling a brow.

"That was mean."

He nodded giving her a peck on the cheek. She sighed and he kissed her again, gently on the mouth.

"Yeah, that was mean. Sorry babe...but seriously what size?"

Rona blushed and told him, he blushed too but had the good sense to just close the car door shut. Some jokes were not meant to be made.

* * *

"Thanks Wade. This was a really great day and it...it helped. You always make me so happy."

"Even though I got you kicked out of a movie?"

"That's because you're a loudmouthed bastard and that can't be helped. But you're a loudmouthed bastard that makes me happy."

"Good. Now, since we're on a roll here, I was thinkin' that we could, uh...finish off the night somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?"

"Yeah, I promised zero guilt and I'm gonna deliver."

Rona nodded and took his hand. They stepped out of the car and headed towards a hotel. It was weird. She knew that she should have felt bad about the whole thing, that she should have called David, but she didn't. She just needed one day where she could have Wade all to herself. Even if he didn't remember her, even if remained the world's biggest jackass, he was the man she loved, and she just needed one day.

**A/N By the way the movie that they went to see was Friday the 13th. It's very funny of them to go see that particular movie because of the fact that the bad guy is scarred, carries a blade and kills someone named Wade sometime during the movie. All the similarities plus the fact that it came out during this time period made me want to add it.**


End file.
